The Paradox Dimension
by ChiefOutlaw
Summary: Naruto in a world torn apart controlled by otherworldly beings travels to another dimension when his younger self existed with his partner Akamaru! Together they must survive and win at all costs. AU OH HOLD
1. Chapter 1

The Paradox dimension

Legend:

"Text" - speech

"_Text" - _thoughts

"**Text" - otherworldly being**

Chapter 1

_- - - - - - - - _

"_Not this way... Here? No."_

The man dashed through the empty streets. Leading in front, his extremely large canine companion.

"_The exit? Kuso not here."_

Shadows slithered across the buildings. Rushing, the man continued to run, hoping to escape his pursuers. Turning a left corner, the man cursed.

"_A dead end eh?" _His head was covered by a hood, but a frown was clearly on his face. The shadows dropped from the side of the building and landed a few meters away from the man and his canine.

Turning around, the man faced his pursuers. His sapphire eyes burned with determination. His canine growled, jumping in front of the man.

The shadows started to take shape, as they bathed in the moonlight. _"Three followed me this time. A bad odd against me" _The man flipped open his dark cloak, anbu armor showing underneath. Using his right hand to draw a sword without a guard, his scabbard sheath strapped behind his waist. He grabbed the black hilt with his left hand.

Leveling the sword to his chest, the edge of the sword pointed towards the shadow beings, the man waited for the battle to commence.

"_Naruto-kun, how long have you been running? Seven, eight years?_" The women spoke in a mixture of two voices, one with a higher tone then anyone that was human could speak, while the other was a feminine voice. The women was in lead, beside her were two others.

The women wore a ruby shirt, around her elbow was some kind of pink cloth, black gloves, a pink garb was around her waist, underneath was black shorts. Bandages tied around her right thigh, above her bandages was a kunai holster. She wore black boots. She had pink hair that reached shoulders, two bangs going down both side of her face, held together by her Hitai-ate. She had white eyes almost like the Hyuuga clan.

On the left side of her, a man stood. He had short messy hair, a Hitai-ate tied around his forehead. He had the marks of the Inuzuka clan, he also had white eyes. He wore a dark jacket, underneath were fishnets. He also wore black pants, and black sandals. He had his hand in his pocket.

The last one wore the standard konoha flak jacket, he wore black sandals, his hair was tied in a knot. He also had white eyes. He wore his Hitai-ate on his arm.

"_Akamaru, it's time to go home._" Naruto could hear Akamaru growl even more furiously. His canines old partner spoke, his voice also had some kind of high pitch tone to it.

"_Naruto-kun, join us. We could finally have that wedding you dreamed about._"

Naruto looked tempted, he was tired of the running and killing. He had half a mind to join before Akamaru barked. Shaking his head, Naruto looked determined.

"No, I will never become one of you, I'll rather die."

Silents filled the alley. Suddenly Sakura spoke. "_So be it._" Nodding towards Kiba, and Shikamaru who nodded back in return, they started to run towards Naruto and Akamaru.

Using his hands to form a cross shape, Naruto yelled out. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Twenty copies of Naruto appeared, ten copies transformed into his canine companion. Quickly signaling the real Akamaru to ran with him. The copies of Naruto did the same with the transformed clones. All the clones and original sheath their sword back into his scabbard. All ten copies of Naruto, and Akamaru ran into different directions. Some of the copies climbed up the wall without using any chakra. While others ran past Sakura, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

Sensing some of his clones destroyed, the real Naruto mount on Akamaru and ran through the streets. He was the lucky one that didn't get hit by Sakura and her group.

Akamaru leaped to the nearest building, and ran along to the gates. Seeing the gates in sight, Naruto sighed in relief. Escaping the village, Naruto and Akamaru dashed from tree branches to branches. Sensing an attack, Naruto signaled Akamaru to dodge.

Landing on the forest floor, he waited for the opponent to appear.

"_Real smart Naruto, but I was smarter. I knew that you would escape to the nearest exit so I waited here._" Shikamaru walked from behind a tree, a lazy expression on his face.

Naruto got off of Akamaru, who growled at Shikamaru. "I could never get passed you, Shikamaru" Naruto smirked. "I knew someone would be waiting for me in the forest."

"Thats why I switched with my kage bunshin when I was at the gate."

Suddenly both Naruto and Akamaru disappeared in a poof of smoke.

- - - -

A little farther away, A mounted Naruto dashed through the trees. He was already far enough so the pursuers wouldn't find him. A little more then hour later, Naruto signaled Akamaru to stop. Landing in a clearing, Naruto got off of Akamaru.

"That was a little close, eh Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement. Removing his hood, Naruto's blond hair was spiked upwards, his baby fat long gone from all the running he had done. He no longer had his whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto got on his knees, putting his hands together to form the ram seal. Naruto yelled out. "Kai!"

In another poof of smoke, food supplies and a scroll appeared next to Naruto. "Looks like we are going to eat like kings tonight, Akamaru!" Naruto grinned, Akamaru barked in enthusiasm. No longer they have to cook fish, and animals. They were going to eat societies food. Well unless they run out. Akamaru laid in front, watching Naruto.

Placing the scroll aside, Naruto started to go through the food. Placing the canned food aside, Naruto took the food that needed to be reserved to stay fresh. "Looks like we'll eat these before they rot." Naruto eyes turn a backward U.

After going through the food supplies, Naruto decided that he'll go through the scroll he had stole from the hokage tower.. Carefully opening the scroll. Naruto eyes traveled from word to word, "Huh? This looks like a uncompleted jutsu, some things are missing from here. But I could maybe finish the jutsu."

"I still don't know what this jutsu does but it's something big... very big." Taking off his cloak, Naruto placed his sheathed sword behind him. Naruto wore the anbu attack gear, which consisted of special chest armor, and a reinforced arm guard, below his waist was a purple garb tied with a thick black rope. A tattoo patched on his right arm which was used to store stuff in. That was he used to seal the supplies and scroll.

Sealing back the scroll and the food to his tattoo, Naruto got on his feet. "Come on Akamaru, we have to leave this place before they find us again, besides I'm getting hungry." Hearing Akamaru's stomach growling, Naruto chuckled. "We'll have lots don't worry!"

Walking beside his canine companion, Naruto headed towards the nearest stream he could find.

After eating, Naruto sat crossed leg at the edge of the stream, Akamaru laid beside a tree. Naruto watched the moon reflect in the river, he sighed. "When will this end?"

He could see Akamaru's reflection, who had his head up. "You should be tired too." then could hear Akamaru bark in anger. "Yes I know, we have to live on because of the promise we made huh..." Akamaru got up, then laid his head on Naruto's leg, whimpering.

Petting Akamaru, Naruto once again sighed. "Yes I know that too, we have to be strong."

"Come on, it's time to sleep."

Naruto got up, then did hand seals for a jutsu. Yelling out "Doton kekkai!" Naruto slammed his hands into the ground, A little further away from the stream. The trees were moved for the creation of a dome made from earth, an entrance on one of the sides. The dome was carefully hidden by the surrounding trees and grass. The entrance was the only clear object that lead within.

Telling Akamaru to go inside, and Naruto followed after, closed the entrance with the same jutsu from within. Sealing them inside, where no one could interrupt their sleep.

The next night, Naruto unsealed the entrance and started cooking for himself and Akamaru. Placing the food on a plate he collected from the village, he woke up Akamaru.

After breakfast was over, Naruto sat at the edge of the stream once again, and Akamaru sat next to him. The moon shined. "It feels like we haven't seen the sun for a long time." It was dangerous traveling by day, since a lot of 'them' came out during the sun. Naruto nodded to Akamaru signaling that it was time to travel to another place before the 'hunters' found them.

Traveling through the forest, Naruto continued to ride on Akamaru. Slowly the forest started to dim. Landing on the last branch, Naruto cursed. "Kuso! I think we went the wrong way." A sea of sand was rewarded to Naruto and Akamaru.

Landing on the forest floor, where the sand started mix. Naruto looked towards the desert. His arm crossed. "So, we are near the village of sand. Where Gaara is." He frowned. Sensing a attack, Naruto back flipped, while Akamaru leaped to the left. A thunder bolt crashed into the ground, making the grass and sand fly upwards. Naruto waited until the dust settled, Akamaru back on his side.

A man stood in the crater. A smirk on his face. "_Join us, we have been looking for you for a long time because you are the last human that wasn't turned yet._" Naruto cursed. Even a single hunter was strong,

Creating kage bunshin, Naruto ordered them to attack. Nodding towards Akamaru who started to dash, Naruto leaped onto Akamaru. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time before he finishes the clones." The only option was escaping.

Looking back, Naruto eyes widen. A dragon made from lighting raced towards him. Akamaru dodge in time, landing on the branch, Naruto once again cursed. "Looks like we have to fight."

Jumping off of Akamaru, Naruto unsheathe his sword, lifting his sword above his head. The blade tilted downwards, his left hand touching the tip of the blade, while his right held the hilt. His body position bended forward. Left leg forward, right leg back. Akamaru waited beside Naruto, growling.

The man stood at the rim of his created crater. His arms crossed, a smirk on his face. "_I have given you the chance to give up Naruto, now I will attack to the full of my force._" Suddenly the hunter disappeared in a flash of speed, Naruto eyes widen. Barely seeing the hunter move, Naruto placed his sword in front of him, tilting his sword to the flat side.

Sparks flashed as metal against metal, a kunai on the hunter's hand. A smirk still on his face, sensing another attack behind him, the hunter leaped into the air. As Akamaru missed, Naruto used his free hand to mount on his canine friend. Lifting his sword into the air, signaling Akamaru to chase the hunter.

The hunter landed on the tree branch, a smirk still on his face, seeing the dog dash towards him. The hunter threw a kunai, who was easily blocked by Naruto's sword. As within range, Naruto tried to slash at the hunter, who easily evaded the attack and caught Naruto's arm, who flew off of Akamaru because of the speed the dog was going. The hunter still that has a hold of Naruto, used his other free hand to grabbed a hold of Naruto's neck. Akamaru stopped, then dashed towards the hunter.

Tossing Naruto away like a dog, he dodge Akamaru attack by jumping into the air, while spinning the hunter quickly threw a kunai towards the dog. Naruto seeing that Akamaru didn't have the time to dodge the kunai dashed forward, appearing in front of Akamaru, he was stabbed in the arm.

Grabbing the hilt of the kunai, Naruto pulled then dropped the kunai to the ground. Gasping in pain, Naruto check his wounds. Akamaru was whimpering. "D-don't worry A-Akamaru, I'm ok." He grinned.

"_I will give you one more chance Naruto-kun._" The hunter stood at the tip of the tree branch. A smirk still on his face.

"F-fuck you!" Naruto gasped in pain, his right arm now useless,stood in his attack sword-form. Naruto lifted the sword overhead, slightly tilted downwards, without touching the blade with his left hand this time. The first two finger pointed towards the hunter, while the rest clinched together. His left foot forward and right back. This was almost the same as his other form, but instead of touching the hand with the blade, two fingers pointed towards the enemy.

Naruto dashed towards the enemy, swinging his sword downwards but was blocked with a kunai. The hunter used his one arm to block his sword. Naruto twisted his blade to the left, the kunai still connected with the sword, increased the blade length. Impacting with the hunter's neck, the hunter eyes widen in surprise.

"_Drift with the current!_" Naruto thought.

"_Y-you fool! You could have lived a life the way you wanted, a world without any violence, hatred, people destroying themselves._"

Naruto eyes turned cold. "A world without violence or hatred?! I seen this 'world' you speak of, there also no happiness, fun, nothing. All I saw was people sit at the same spot for days."

The hunter laughed, suddenly his chest exploded. Blood spraying everywhere. Naruto could hear inhuman screeching. Seeing the cause for all his trouble, Naruto stabbed the monster. The monster had six tentacles and worm like body and about the size of a hand. Sheathing his sword to his scabbard. Akamaru limped towards the wounded Naruto. "It's finally over." Naruto smiled, then collapse to the ground. Akamaru dashed as fast as his limp leg could take him. Akamaru whimpered.

The month has gone by quickly, Naruto and Akamaru traveled at night throughout the countries. Naruto had also concentrated on finishing the uncompleted jutsu.

"Hey Akamaru! We are finally back at konoha! Our home!" Naruto grinned, Akamaru barked in agreement, happy to finally be back at home. The duo traveled towards the nearest cave they could find.

Sitting near the moonlight, he unsealed the scroll he kept. Most of the food now gone. Naruto kept reading the jutsu, while Akamaru stood guard watching the caves entrance. "Okay, now this goes here, there,"

Reading the scroll carefully while adjusting some hand seals, Naruto finally completed the jutsu. "Let's hope this works!" Getting out his ink, Naruto wrote seals on the floors of the cave. The jutsu was complicated, it used a large amount of chakra, and if he made a mistake he could die along with anything else within a 100 meters.

Finishing the last part of the seal, Naruto sighed in relief. If one mistake was made with the seals another explosion could occur. The jutsu was made for traveling through dimension, he remember a time when the parasites were first found in another dimension, and was unleashed into the world. His mentor Jiraiya closed off as many dimension as possible but the parasites traveled fast before he could seal off the other dimension, only one dimension was sealed, and that was where he was going.

He was tired of this dimension, beside he could close the gates that opened between them after he passed through, that was some of the extra seals he added, so it'll close for sure. Jiraiya only invented the sealing dimension technique but never got a chance to finish the traveling through other dimension techniques, that was where he got this scroll from.

"Hey Akamaru! I'm about to start!"

Naruto carefully started the three hundred long sequence hand seals. After fifteen minutes Naruto finished the last part of the jutsu. "_Those damn hunters would be here soon, their sensing the chakra I'm emitting._" Naruto sighed in relief as he completed the jutsu, waiting for something to happen. Naruto waited. After a minute nothing happened. "_Kuso! We don't have a lot of time! Their going to be here soon, we have to leave-_" Suddenly reality ripped open on the cave floor, in the middle of the seals Naruto made.

"A-Akamaru! I need your help' carry me, I'm starting to feel the chakra consumption" He fell on his knees, gasping. Akamaru ran over and took Naruto on his back. Looking in the rift, Akamaru hesitated then jumped into the blue.

When Naruto awoke, he found that the rift closed. His dog beside him passed out. Shaking Akamaru by his back, the dog opened his eyes. Akamaru quickly stood to his feet in attack position. Naruto also stood up, but not in an attack position like Akamaru. Naruto found himself in some kind of cave, but this cave was completely different from the one he used, this looked more man made then that caved he used.

Naruto dragged himself to the exit, seeing light in the distance. Naruto looked towards Akamaru, then he nodded in determination. Both the long time friends walked into the light.

What happened next made Naruto eyes widen, "_Konoha!_" The beautiful village, never in his life had he felt this feeling, never having to sneak in, never to fight within the village.

Suddenly Naruto felt tear drops landing on his hand, Looking at his right hand, a tear mark stained his hand, feeling his face, Naruto smiled. He was crying! Never he had cried seeing something so simple. Konohagakure in it's beauty, especially in the day time, it just increased the beauty tenfolds. Akamaru barked in joy. Naruto nodded.

"We are finally home, our real home."

- - - -

In Naruto's dimension, the hunters arrive at the source where the chakra was emitting. They went into the cave to find nothing. The hunters left.

A minute later the rift opened between the two worlds...

_TBC_

Takashi-san A/N: lol another story I thought up, I don't maybe i'll just do these three stories, this one, beyond darkness, and a new world. And thanks again to Shuriken06 with helping out with this story, and the other story as well.

Shuriken06 A/N The first part of this story was how Naruto lived as the last 'Human' Alive, and character relations between Akamaru and Naruto.

We'll explain some other things later, like how Kiba gave Akamaru to Naruto later, or other mysteries in the chapter, but I think we gave out most of them already. Like the whole parasite thing,

Also Naruto is strong even beyond a sannin, that's how much the hunter are strong. See how the hunter manhandled Naruto? He barely beat him, it was purely luck because of the blade he used.

And anyone know who the sword belongs too really? We tried to describe the sword, so people could know who it really belong too.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews...^_^ i hope everyone is like my story

Well here's

Chapter 2:

- - - - - - - -

The village was fascinating. As Naruto and Akamaru walked down the street, more people then usual were in the village, something was going on in the village, but what? Naruto's nose picked up something delicious. "_R-ramen!_" Naruto dashed through the streets, Akamaru behind him. The surrounding villagers viewed the strange man covered in cloak, especially the large dog next to him.

"Ichiraku's ramen!" Naruto grinned, it had been a while since he had any ramen. Walking in, Naruto sat at the stool. "Old man! One miso ramen!" He couldn't see the chief, but when he came from the back. His eyes started to water. "One miso coming- what are you okay?" The chef asked the complete stranger. His hood was off, there was also tears coming down his cheeks, strangely the stranger looked familiar for some reason. Like he had seem him before.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Naruto grinned, wiping away his tears. "Alright! One miso coming up!" The chief started cooking. Naruto looked around for Ayame. "Hey Old man! Where's Ayame!?" Naruto yelled out. "Sorry Akamaru, it says no dogs inside, wait outside for me."

"You know Ayame?" He asked, if his daughter made any friends, he would know them already. Beside he looked older, way too old to hang out with Ayame. "How do you know my daughter?"

"Oh, I knew her from way back. Never said anything to her though."

"Like a stalker?"

Naruto chuckled.

- - - -

He could sense it. Chakra being used but the amount was so small, no wonder his comrades didn't sense it. For example, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Standing up. He grinned under his hood. The full cloak man took steps towards the source. Walking through the forest, he found a cave.

Inside the cave, everything looked normal. But he could sense it, seeing scribbles on the cave floor. The hunter stood on top of the writing. Getting on his knees, he touched the source. He couldn't see anything but he knew it was there. The rift shallowed the man whole.

The hunter found himself free falling from the sky. Falling through the clouds, his eyes widen in surprise. There were many chakra sources being used in the area. He grinned maliciously. The hunter found his preys. Hunting would be done.

Landing on the tower, which was surrounded by forests. He looked over to the side. It was a long way down. Only one way down, and that was through the tower.

He punched the tower's roof.

- - - -

Naruto's eyes widen, he had sense them. Naruto cursed, and dashed out. "Hey what about your pay!" He could hear the old man inside. Akamaru ran beside him, already knowing that hunters followed them.

"_I thought I closed the rift. This is bad with some many chakra users around._" Naruto ran towards the direction of the source.

- - - -

Everyone in the stadium was in a state of confusion, The third hokage stood from his seat. "You have no right to be here, leave now. Only examiners and participants are allowed."

Naruto and Kiba stood in the area, with the cloaked man in the middle. Who was on his knees, his head down, covered in a black cloak. "Hey! Your interrupting my match with this Baka!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah, no... wait a minute! Dog breath!" Naruto shot back.

The cloak man stood, everyone was on guard. "_So many prey, I can't wait until I taste blood._" The genin's felt chills go down their spine, as they heard the man speak. Not because of his words, but because of the tone.

Kakashi nodded towards Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. Who disappeared and reappeared around the cloak man. "Identify yourself, Nin."Kakashi spoke.

The hunter eyes filled with blood lust. "_I am a hunter who is sworn to hunt humans._" His arm was crossed, Everyone that was in the arena that was a leaf jounin and above stood around the hunter. The third still at his seat, "Could please everyone wait until the matter is handle, head towards the side and wait. We will continue once this problem is over." The third spoke.

"Now, we will give you one more chance, if you don't leave. We will be forced to attack." The third continued. The hunter stood as his spot. "Then so be it." He nodded at his leaf jounins.

Kakashi started to form the raikiri. "this is the last chance, this is my ultimate jutsu." Sparks started to form from his right hand, his left hand holding his right wrist. Seeing the so called hunter stood his spot, Kakashi charged. When he was within range, he thrusted his jutsu towards the hunter. Kakashi and everyone else's eyes widen. The hunter lifted his right hand, and actually caught his jutsu, without grabbing for the wrist. The hunter just took the raikiri to the hand. But that's not what amazed him, he actually felt him absorb his chakra. Jumping a a safe distance. He yelled out to his friends.

"This guy's not normal! He absorbed my jutsu!" Everyone looked in admonishment, even the third. He hadn't seen a ability like that in his entire years of life. Asuma started next and did a scenario of hand seals. A powerful gust of wind appeared and headed straight towards the hunter, the same thing had happened. He had absorbed the technique.

"Ninjutsu won't work on this guy!" Suddenly the hunter disappeared and appeared in front of Kakashi, lifting his hand he backhanded him, which sent Kakashi to the wall. The wall crumbled behind him. Gai disappeared and appeared behind the hunter, "Dynamic entry!" He was about to kick the hunter, but the hunter took a side step, and elbowed Gai. Gai was thrown back and landed on the tile floor.

"His flames of youth are strong! This is exciting me!" Gai disappeared once again, along with the hunter. The battle wouldn't be seen, suddenly weights dropped from the air. "Gai took off his weights!" Asuma yelled. His head turned towards Kakashi, who was being treated by Kurenai. She shook her head, that backhand was hard to put Kakashi unconscious. Asuma frowned

Suddenly the walls broke, tile floors. A crash made everyone head snap towards the direction of the sound. Gai was unconscious. The hunter gracefully stood in the middle. His arm crossed, waiting for the next opponent. Asuma cursed,

"Enough! I will put a stop to him." The third spoke. Everyone gasped. He took off his robe, underneath was armor.

"_You are strong, as well as that person there that smells of snakes."_ His hand pointed towards the sound ninja's jounin. He could see the sound jounin curse. "ku ku ku, you are correct."

"_Then let us begin._" He charge towards the third, who was unprepared. The third was sent flying towards the statue, he flipped in midair, he used the statue as leverage to gain speed and flew towards the hunter. The third cocked his arm back, within range he punched the hunter, who sidestepped and took a hold of his leg, he quickly span the third around, and unleash him towards the wall,

The third this time again used the wall and dropped to the ground, he knew a close on attack was useless. Also ninjutsu was useless. If only he was in his prime then he could have beaten him. He could see the hunter jumped towards the sound jounin that said he was Orochimaru. The hunter appeared in front of the Orochimaru and gutted him in the stomach, only for him to disperse in a pile of snakes. "Ku ku ku, you are good."

The hunter could hear him in the middle, the genin that was on that side were on their behinds. His head turned towards the direction of the voice. He disappeared and appeared behind Orochimaru who looked in surprise. He spin kicked Orochimaru in the back, he was sent off flying. The third got enough time to sneak attack from behind hammer dropped, but the hunter disappeared once again, before Orochimaru could land on the wall, he was kick from the side and sent off flying in another direction.

The hunter disappeared once again, and caught Orochimaru by the neck. The hunter landed on the ground, still his hold on Orochimaru. "_Chakra users._" Everyone could hear the hunter speak. Suddenly from Orochimaru's mouth dived a sword towards the hunter's head. The hunter tilted his head and caught the hilt of the sword. His right hand on Orochimaru neck, and left on the snake's sword. He inspected the blade. Taking practice swings, and threw Orochimaru away like a rag doll.

He turned towards the direction of the third, who was on his knees. Everyone in the catwalk was on their feet, the genins knew they couldn't take that guy, and they were next. The hunter walked towards the third, Orochimaru's sword dragging on the stadium floor. The third quickly did a spin kick, but was easily caught. The hunter threw the third towards the statue, when the third impacted with the wall, it crumbled behind him. The genins and their jounin's held their breath.

The hunter stood at the third's feet, ready to bring down the sword. The hunter slashed downwards but stopped in the middle. "_He's here..._" Everyone could hear the whisper the hunter said.

"Akamaru! Tsuuga!" The door burst open, Akamaru came spinning towards the hunter, without hitting the third. The hunter jumped towards the catwalk's rail. Akamaru dispersed the technique and stood at the middle of the arena.

"_Akamaru..._" Everyone gasped, more Kiba and his canine. "_It had been awhile hasn't it?, where is your master?_" Kiba thought about himself, it was unlikely that, that dog down there was his Akamaru, but his instinct told him otherwise. He knew that Akamaru was his Akamaru, even his Akamaru knew that also. So was that Akamaru from the future? His head snapped towards the direction of the door, hoping his awesome future self would appear!

He was disappointed when another cloaked man walked through the door. He stood beside Akamaru, "Good job, now let's take care of him." He unsheathed his blade from behind his waist. Holding the hilt of the blade he waited. He stood in his defensive position.

"_And Naruto-niichan_" Everyone gasped and looked towards the direction of the genin Naruto. "That's me!?" The other dimension Naruto could hear his younger self. "Let's begin." The hunter disappeared and appeared in front of the Naruto beside Akamaru, tilting his sword to the flat side, his attack with the Orochimaru's sword was blocked. Naruto also disappeared and appeared behind the hunter, swinging his sword sideways. The hunter jumped into the air, "Bad idea." Naruto grinned, lifting his sword into the air, he extended the blade's length. The blade passed through the hunter who maneuvered and used his own sword as leverage to slide down the blade, sparks flied as the hunter was getting closer to Naruto. The hunter was hit hard from behind, turning his head, Akamaru jumped towards Naruto. The hunter landed on the ground hard.

"_This was always fun, why won't you join us? It could be like old times. When you and I used to play pranks._"

Naruto tilted his head sideways. "Why would I join you? You destroyed humanity." Everyone gasped, "Let's not talk anymore, Konohamaru-otouto" Once again everyone gasped, The hunter stood on his feet, "_Yes, lets._" The hunter disappeared and appeared beside Naruto and backhanded him to the head, Naruto was sent flying towards the wall but was cushioned by Akamaru. "Thanks Akamaru, alright let's do this." Naruto dashed towards the hunter, Akamaru beside him. Akamaru started spinning, while Naruto slashed upwards. The hunter disappeared, Akamaru was sent skidding across the floor. "Akamaru!" Naruto dashed toward the door, suddenly his neck was grabbed.

The hunter held Naruto by the neck. "_It's over now, Naruto-niichan_" The hunter was about to stabbed Naruto, he gasped a second later, looking down Naruto's sword pierced through him. His blade was lengthened. Konohamaru laughed, and fell to the floor dead. Naruto gasping for air, crawled himself over to Akamaru. "Hey Buddy! We did it!" He could hear Akamaru bark, who was still on the ground. His vision started to go blurry.

He could see the rest of the jounins and genins running towards his direction. While some ran towards the third. Orochimaru disappeared along with his sound team.

- - - -

The next couple of days was a wreck, the council demanding that these hunters would be hunted down. The third was discharge from the hospital as well as Kakashi and Gai. Naruto was sent to the hospital at the Anbu headquarters and Akamaru fought to be with Naruto, but was sent to the Inuzaka compound for Nin dogs

The council room was packed to discuss the events that had happened in the tower.

"This is an outrage! We have to hunt down the so called hunters!"

"How do we expect to find these hunters?! We only have heard of them now!"

"Silence!" The third yelled out, his body was covered in bandages. "We have someone who may be of assistances, Right now he is in a coma from body usage. Once he is awake we will interrogate him."

"How do you know if he will ever wake up?!"

"I don't, but we don't have any other choice but to wait for him to wake up."

Suddenly the door burst open, "Hokage-sama! He's awake!"

"Yes, now can you bring him here. Be sure to bind him, seal off his chakra as well." the third commanded.

- - - -

Naruto awoke to find himself in some sort of cell, quickly sitting up. He looked around, hoping to find his best friend Akamaru. Akamaru was no where to be found.

Naruto guessed he was being held captive, in the Anbu headquarters."_Kuso! Knowing Akamaru, he'll attack anyone just to get to me_" he thought.

Naruto sighed, stretching his muscles, he stood up. "Damn! Fucking hunters!" he yelled out. "always giving me trouble, even after I evaded them for years." he began stretching all of his muscles to get the kink out of them.

While doing so, he heard some people coming from the distance, he was guessing it was the Anbu. The Anbu got there and opened the cell door, and spoke in a monotone "come, Hokage-sama and the council demand you presence" the Anbu proceeded, and got out some cuffs out. While the second Anbu did some hand seals, he could feel his chakra sealed. It didn't matter to him, seeing as he fought off a lot of hunters years back. Gaining some strength and muscles.

"Oi, you got a smoke on ya?" he asked, both Anbu shook their heads and took him to the war room.

- - - -

when Naruto go there, he seen both the civilian and the shinobi council, as well as the old man. He was put in the middle where the light was shown. A chair was there also, he chuckled, then his chuckle turned into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto just continued to laugh out.

"Enough!, please state your name, rank, and village" Sarutobi spoke with anger, banging his hands on the table.

Naruto tuned down his laughter "ha-ha-ha, man haven't had a laugh for a long time." he smiled "the names Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, rank: Genin, Village: Konohagakure " his smile widen even more, seeing their faces go into shock and confusion as well.

"How can you be Naruto?, Naruto is only 12." Sarutobi spoke, with confusion. "and there's only one Naruto in this Village" Sarutobi looked on, with a stern face. "This is a not a funny trick."

"Who said anything about a trick?" he laughed, Grinning like a madman

"It's been a long time, since I had anyone to talk too" he sighed. Naruto's head down. "You know? Someone is about to join us as well. In 3." he started

The council gotten confused, why was he counting?, and who was going to join them? "2" he spoke again.

"1" he grinned. Suddenly the door opened behind Naruto, a huge dog came right in. "Akamaru!" Naruto yelled, The huge canine started to lick Naruto's face, clearly missing his partner. "Yeah, I missed ya too, how was young Kiba?, hope you didn't hurt him to much." he laughed. Akamaru barked in anger "ha-ha-ha, man seeing myself was weird as well you know, I never knew I was that short" Naruto spoke, but with no malice in his voice. Both were forgetting that the council was there. Akamaru barked again, "Well I was talking with these fine gentlemen and ladies here. No need to get angry about it" he glared at Akamaru, Akamaru growled at Naruto. " Yeah I know I could've escaped by now, but its been awhile since I talked to 'humans'." he continued to glare, Akamaru still growling

The third hokage coughed, but to his dismay, he was ignored "well fuck you too!"Naruto's eyes started twitching. That was until Akamaru bit him in the arm."sorry buddy, no need to bite" he laughed. Akamaru just licked his face. The third Hokage coughed again to get his attention by this man who claimed to be Naruto. "Can we proceed with the task at hand please" he spoke, Naruto nodded

"Get every genin and jounin-sensei's in here as well, it concerns everyone" he started, he put his head "Oh and can you please hand me a smoke, haven't had one since 5 years ago," Naruto spoke, closing both his eyes. The Hokage nodded at the Anbu at the door, the Anbu disappeared. Everyone waited for ten minutes until the room was filled with everyone, that the stranger had requested to be there, the Young Naruto eyed his older self. The third Hokage coughed again, but nothing happened, the man still had his head down. The older Naruto's head tiled to the right, a bubble coming out of his nose, everyone sweatdropped.

Akamaru bit him again, Naruto shook, he snapped his eyes open. "Sorry, still not use to the light, I sleep during the day" he spoke. The Third hokage nodded, "now then, could you please explain what a hunter is?" he questioned Naruto.

"Those who swore to hunt humans, if Konohamaru hadn't said that yet" he answered

"We should hunt these so called hunters down, now!" A council man yelled out

"let this man here hunt them down" Suggested another man. While Naruto just laughed out, with his head up high. "Whats so funny nin?"

"You..." Naruto spoke, tuning his laugh down. "you don't hunt the hunters, they hunt you.." he chuckled "they could hide, even with Akamaru here, we couldn't find them."

"Are there any of those hunters that have the same ability, the one we had seen?" Naruto nodded

"Yeah! Did you see that? My older self beat that hunter when the old man couldn't" the young blond genin yelled out, only to receive a hit to the head by Sakura and Sasuke.

"that was the only one I could beat, I couldn't take any more than one" Naruto whispered, but everyone managed to catch it

"your saying that there is more of those hunters?" Shikoku Nara. Naruto nodded his head. Shikoku Sighed."troublesome".

"there's more of them, four ranks to be precise, but a lot of them" he spoke "I've only managed to beat rank four, and three. But Rank three's are hard to beat, I can only beat them in one-on-one battles, or when I get lucky." he sighed " I never really faced any higher then rank three." he sighed again.

"So how is the ranking system work for these things" The third spoke" and who is in these ranks?"

"Rank Four is the grunts, Rank Four travel in numbers, than in singles. They are as strong as jounins, if I had to guess. Rank Three is the Hunters, they hunt humans, well use too until I was the last one. The hunters usually travel in pairs of two or just one, They are really above Kage level. " he answered "Rank two, umm... I have seen rank two's but never engaged in battle with them, the only option is escaping. Rank one" he sighed again "I only know of two from that rank, One is Baa-chan, and the other is Sabuku no Gaara. ." Akamaru growled., who was still by his side. "for who is in these ranks?, everyone here is involved one way or the other." Naruto mumbled the last part.

"Do each rank have different abilities?, or are all them the same?" Third spoke, in his commanding voice.

"All of the infected have the same abilities except rank four, at this moment I only know two. They could absorb chakra, and they could go beyond what the human limit could go. The only way you could tell that one is infected is the eyes. Their eyes are pure white, meaning that they are infected."

"And by infected you mean?..." Sarutobi asked

"Hold that question, I want to talk to an old friend." He looked at his younger self, he gestured for him to come closer. Which he did, the young blond stopped half ways, He looked at his older self. Straight in the eyes, his blue eyes were faded, no happiness held in them, the older Naruto gestured him again, to come closer. Which he did again, he didn't realize that his body moved on it's own, his mind told him to run. Now he was in front of him, "now don't move Naru- "everything turned pitch black

- - - -

the world faded away, darkness consumed Naruto. standing in one foot of water, he could hear drips falling from the ceiling. A huge gate blocked Naruto's path. In the middle of the gate was a piece of paper, that had the kanji for seal.

"**So... my container decides to make a pleasant visit**" he could hear, a huge booming voice in front of him. "**what do you want Meat sack? Power?, respect?**" the voice spoke again.

"I-I..." Naruto stuttered

"**who do you wish to kill?**" the voice asked "** rip the seal off, and I will entrust you with all my power**" the voice laughed.

Naruto's felt a pull from the gate, his body moved on his own without the consent of his thought. Struggling against the pull only to be in vain. Naruto's hands reached for the seal. He touched the tip on the seal. Ready to be pulled off.

Feeling his shoulder being grasped, Naruto's body back in control. He looked towards the one who had touched him. His older blond self stood next to him, shaking his head. "Let me handle this, " He spoke.

"The Kyuubi, it has been a long time. Way to long."

The Fox chuckled, **"Foolish one, Do you take me for a fool? I know about you and my other self within you."**

Naruto smiled uncontrollably, "And you probably know about the other dimension as well? No?"

The Fox chuckled in response.

"I will take that as a yes, I came here to ask you a favor."

"**And what is that?"**

:"I want you to train your container for the future battles to come, You have heard of the parasites I presume?"

"**Yes I have, They are creatures that has lived way longer then I have."**

Naruto nodded, then he headed for the exit. He stopped at the exit, "I hope that you keep your promise fox, if you don't. I will erase you myself if you break your promise." Beside him was the younger Naruto who had a confused look on his face. The world of Naruto's mind faded,

- - - -

TBC

Hahahahaha i'm going to be evil until next time


End file.
